dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
DalelandsBeyond Wiki
Welcome to Dalelands Beyond The Dalelands. One of the hearts of Faerun. They have a history so long that near to naught surpasses it. It holds riches of land, of trade, of danger and of steadfastness in the face of danger. There is mystery and wonder in Myth Drannor and there is horror and terror there too. So many threats; beyond the harsh winter weather there are Zhents, Drow and other enemies all casting coveteous eyes on the rich lands. War rages across Cormanthor and the Dalelands. The black-clad legions of Zhentil Keep and the drow of the Elven Court are locked in a fierce war against the refounded elf realm of Myth Drannor and its allies in the dales. As elves, drow, and humans skirmish in the wide woodlands of the Elven Court, Zhent forces also assail the western forest. A powerful army led by Scyllua Darkhope, High Captain of Zhentil Keep, occupies the western dales. Shadowdale, for so long a bastion against Zhentish ambitions, now groans under the yoke of the conqueror Dalelands Beyond is a Roleplay NWN2 server set in the rich and rewarding world of Faerün. It is put together by players, for players. We are wholly committed, hearts and minds, to developing the world and making it responsive to all of us. Click here for a taster. It begins in 1374 and is now 1378. We began from the point of the histories but now the fate of the Dalelands is in the hands of the players. Welcome ! 'Special Announcement!' Dear Players of Dalelands, We are happy to announce that, despite our server population being bit low, we have alot of renewed energy and resources in the way of staff and builders. This should hopefully reflect in the experience for you players, since things previously impossible are now being made options. First of all, we have enough builders to make changes reflecting players decisions and events. Often these changes can take between few days to a few weeks to implement, but its much shorter then the previous 6 months which, sadly, was the standard for a long time. With the combination of fresh DMs ( who will coordinate the massive work with events) and available builders (who put countless hours in the toolset) we are happy to announce that: While it in the past was NOT an option for rebels or any other force to take SD, we are happy to say things have changed. The maps are being prepared, so that IF players manage to push Zhents out of Shadowdale, we have the maps ready to reflect such massive changes in server within few days. We are working to have several versions of Shadowdale ready - a battle-wounded town, a Zhent, a rebel, and potentially a drow version of town. We hope that at least some players have already noticed that DMs seek to improve the server towards a more dynamic atmosphere. We have gone through with attacks on Zhents towers being blown up, Royal Oak burned down, Ironhouse closed off, and a few other events which would have not have been possible with the guidelines of the server in past. In other words, prepare yourself to fight and have wins and losses. With every war, battles will be won and lost, but we will work very hard to go along with whatever you decide and hope you respect whatever consequence of your toon's decisions, even though you had predicted it to go elsewhere.... we are all human with different opinions. Welcome to a new age of Dalelands! -- Dalelands Staff The Forums The Forums are the essential resource for the server. Please find them here General Information *Getting Started *History and Daleland's Divergence from Lore *Crafting *Deities The Dalelands *Dalelands *Shadowdale *Myth Drannor *The Zhents *Drow and the Underdark *The Races: Dwarves, Drow, Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, Orcs, Aasimar & Tieflings, Genasi, Yuan-ti Server Rules and Information *General Rules *Server Custom Changes *Characters, Classes and Custom Classes *Prestige Classes *PvP Roleplay *Roleplay Guide (basic) *Roleplay Guide and Tips (advanced; incl Metagaming, Great Char Making ) *Role Play Tokens *Your Character Stories and Bios RP Resources *Etherealness *Time on Dalelands, Chronology of FR, Calendar and Holy Days & Holidays *Miscellaneous Information Useful Links including Language translators and Maps Staff and Credits Quote at top from FR: Shadowdale - the Scouring of the Land Category:Browse